gpachiesfandomcom-20200214-history
LIMBO
Name '- LIMBO '''Developer '- Playdead 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.playdead.limbo.full 'Category '- Adventure 'Type of game '- Survival 'Achievements '- 13 'Total points '- 100000 '''Paid app ---- 7000 points #Wrong Way - Run left at the start #Altitude is Attitude - Chapter 2 - Once you have pushed the tree part off of the top of the tree, run left and jump to a rope then use this to get to this egg. #Its Stuck - Chapter 11 - After the puzzle where water rises and you climb two parallel ladders, go to the right and lose the brain slug. Once it's gone, go back to the left, drag the floating pipe all the way to the end until it is mostly in the water on the other side. Then jump up to a rope above you and an egg will fall out the ceiling pipe and onto the floating pipe that you positioned below it. #Urban Exploration - Chapter 14 - When you reach the first elevator, you want to get on top of it while it is going up. Then when you near the roof, jump to the left and grab the rope to make the egg fall out of the pipe. Climb down and collect it. #Alone in the Dark - Chapter 15 - After finishing the elevator puzzle, you will come to a large ladder. Instead of climbing it, keep running right into a dark area. When you first hear yourself start to walk in water, jump to the right and climb up. Proceed to the next egg. #Climbing the Cog - Chapter 16 - Where you need a box to climb up to a lever to make a cog turn, instead of using the lever, climb over the stationary all the way to the right to claim this egg. #Backtracking - Chapter 19 - Once you have removed the brain-slug at the part with the cogs and conveyor belts, you may have noticed a ladder you couldn't get to because you couldn't move left. Get back to this ladder and go under the cog to crack the egg. #Guided by Sparks - Chapter 19 - Shortly after the backtracking achievement, you'll come to a rotating room in the dark. Once you make it to the big wooden box, instead of pushing it off the ledge, use it to climb up to the right. (Climb the box, climb left THEN jump right.) #Under Ground - Chapter 21 - At the next elevator, climb under it. (Go to the edge and push down.) While hanging, jump to the right to grab a rope and climb down. #Going Up - Chapter 23 - At the first timed gravity altering area, you'll want to quickly run to the left to fall (upwards) to a section where you can open a drawer that and egg will fall out of. 10000 points #Where Credit is Due - Complete the game and get through the credits #No Point in Dying - Beat the game with less than 5 deaths #DING! - Get every 7000 points achievement, then go to chapter 26 and follow the walkthrough Ding achievement: Walkthrough All credits go to Youtube user KillerSnowTiger